Once Caught, Always There, Never Gone
by MangaFreak15
Summary: After a murder attempt by Kikyo causes Kagome to fall into the well, she ends up in a different era, one that has more consequences than the last. Such as the crime of being in love with an Uchiha murderer. ItachiKagome in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples, I'm baaaack! Please don't flame me. Enjoy! The ItaKagness will come in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha characters, but I wish I did own some of them**

**Pairing: ItachixKagome**

**If you dislike this pairing, please click the back button.**

_Chapter One_

It was nighttime, but Kagome could not sleep. She could sense something was going to happen tonight, and already the omens were bad. Unable to force herself into the timeless dreamland of sleep, she sat up and quietly left the hut.

The bright round shape of the full moon glistened in the vast blackness of the sky. Kagome decided to walk to the Goshinboku for a little peace and quiet. _It's been three years since I first came here…and I've grown so strong in that amount of time. I know so much about herbs and medicine, and how to control my miko powers. I'm thankful Sesshomaru taught me swordsmanship, I probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't._ Smiling, she patted the hilts of the two swords by her side.

However, when she got there, she saw the one person she did not want to see. She was standing over the well, her long bow in her hand, her long hair untied. _Kikyo! Why are you here?_ Kagome thought, hiding behind a tree.

The dead priestess traced the well's edge with one pale finger. "Such magic, in something so old…" she murmured softly. "And it leads to the future, where my reincarnation has come from…"

_She's talking about me? Why?_

"You know you can't hide from me. I know you're there, my dear reincarnation," Kikyo said, not removing her eyes from the well.

Kagome stiffened. _She knew I was here? I guess I forgot to hide my aura…_she thought bitterly, stepping out from behind the tree.

"What brings you here so late at night?" Kikyo asked. She finally looked up to meet Kagome's serene, yet slightly nervous gaze.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out to the Goshinboku to get some peace, but you were already here," Kagome answered warily.

"You don't belong in this time." The unexpected comment tore at Kagome. "Your time is still moving. Mine has stopped. You should go back to your own era."

Kagome looked down at her feet. "I can't. I have to stay here and help Inuyasha destroy Naraku," she said softly.

"You can't help him. You are not from this world. You don't belong here! Go home or die!" Kikyo's voice rose, infused with such rage that Kagome took a step back.

Kikyo took one of the arrows from her quiver and aimed at Kagome. "Actually, I prefer your death to your disappearance. That way I can have the other half of my soul back," she sneered.

Kagome grasped the hilt of her deadly Teikiatsu and prepared to counter Kikyo's deadly arrows. The tense air flowed around them like a whirling storm as two rivals began to clash.

Kikyo released the arrow. Everything slowed down as the arrow moved sluggishly through the air towards Kagome, who, in turn, drew her blade and sliced the puny arrow in half before it could touch her.

Then everything blurred quickly again as Kagome leaped towards Kikyo with incredible speed. "Don't forget, I'm not that weak little girl who first knew nothing about this world and needed protection every second! I'm stronger than you are, Kikyo!" she yelled.

"Then prove it!"

Kikyo strung another arrow and fired it. Kagome cut it away from her and slashed down. Kikyo narrowly dodged out of the way, using her bow to whack Kagome's stomach.

"Ugh…Sesshomaru would be disappointed in me for leaving such an opening," Kagome groaned quietly to herself.

Before Kikyo could strike again, she stood up and rammed the Teikiatsu through the dead priestess's chest. Kikyo hissed and pulled back. Kagome took her sword out.

Kikyo's body began to disintegrate. "Damn it! You bitch!" Kikyo cursed.

In a final attempt to kill Kagome and bring her to hell with her, Kikyo took an arrow and tackled Kagome so she would fall into the well. Kagome, unable to move due to Kikyo gripping her, couldn't block the arrow. Kikyo stabbed her in the heart…or so they thought.

The Shikon Jewel hidden beneath Kagome's shirt erected a barrier that deflected Kikyo's arrowhead. "No!" the dead priestess shrieked.

The well glowed bright green as Kikyo died, her bones clattering to the bottom of the well. Kagome, still holding her Teikiatsu, disappeared from the Sengoku Jidai.

Meanwhile, back at the hut, Inuyasha woke up. He sat up, a dreadful shiver coursing through him. He noticed that Kagome wasn't in her usual place. _Kagome!_

"Wake up! Kagome's gone!" he yelled.

Yawning sleepily, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede woke up. "Inuyasha, what's going on? It's still dark outside," Miroku said, his eyelids drooping tiredly.

"Kagome's missing, you idiotic monk!"

That woke everyone up right away. Bewildered, the entire group looked around the hut. "Kagome? Inuyasha, do you know where she went?" asked Sango.

"No, I _don't_. If I did, why would I be yelling that Kagome's missing?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, sitting around arguing won't help us. We have to split up to find her," Miroku said. "Inuyasha, can you sniff out Kagome's scent?"

Inuyasha sniffed her empty sleeping bag, then placed his nose near the ground. "We don't need to split up. Follow me," he growled, walking out of the hut.

They followed Kagome's trail until they reached the well. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when he spoke, "There was a fight here. Kagome fought…" he took a whiff of the air. His eyes widened slightly, "…Kikyo."

X-X

Kagome sheathed the Teikiatsu and looked up. "How come I'm still in the Sengoku Jidai?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

She climbed up and pulled herself over the edge of the well. But the sight that greeted her was not familiar. Sure, there were trees and tons of shrubbery, but they weren't the same. "Where am I?"

Kagome decided to scan the area and was surprised to find four auras hiding in different trees around her. _Looks like I have company…_she groaned. _I guess I'll have to use Teikiatsu._

"If you would kindly show your faces to me instead of hiding, we could start off better," she said irritably.

She felt three auras spike in surprise and one wither in suspicion. "I said show your faces to me," she said louder. "Are you deaf?"

_How did she know we were here?_ was the simultaneous thought that flashed through everyone's mind.

"Fine, I suppose I'll have to do this the hard way," she said. Concentrating her miko energy in her finger, she formed an energy whip much like Sesshomaru's.

Kagome spun in a circle, her whip cutting through the tree trunks like paper. When she completed her full circle, all the trees she cut toppled.

"Gah!"

"Ow!"

"Aaaah!"

"…"

Four strangely dressed people appeared in front of her. One was clutching a bump on his head. Two looked indifferent. One looked angry.

"Now, may I ask who you are and why you were hiding from me?" Kagome asked.

The indifferent boy with black hair observed her calm manner, her state of dress, and the two swords by her side, tied there by a blue sash. She wore a silver kimono-type top and blue hakamas. She had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a bow slipped into the leather strap that held her arrow quiver. In short, she looked like a shrine priestess with two swords. She had serene blue eyes that held pain, sorrow, determination, cheerfulness, and irritation in them. She had jet-black hair with blue highlights.

"It's customary to give your own name first," he said.

"Well, I don't even know where I am, in the first place," she said.

"How could you not know where you are?" the blonde and the pinkie yelled, astonished.

"Well, I'm not from here," Kagome answered, shrugging. "Of course I don't know where I am."

"Oh yeah, you appeared from that weird well," the blonde said, a light bulb appearing above his head.

"Shut up, Naruto, you're embarrassing us with your sense of stupidity!" the pink-hair girl hissed, hitting him over the head.

"But, Sakura!" whined the blonde, whom Kagome now knew as Naruto.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't blame the girl for trying to shut him up. He sounded like a four-year-old. "If you want my name first, it's Kagome Higurashi."

"In this world, we say the surname first. So you'd be Higurashi Kagome. Strange, I've never heard of a clan named Higurashi before," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"I told you, I'm not from here. I came from a different world," Kagome sighed, exasperated. These people were so stupid!

"Oh," Sakura said.

"Now will you guys introduce yourselves?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Naruto announced proudly.

"Um…what's a Hokage?" everyone fell over anime style, excluding Kakashi, who sweatdropped.

"How could you not know what a Hokage is?!" Naruto yelled.

Kagome growled in frustration. "Do I need to repeat myself to idiots?" she near-screamed.

"Hn, dobe," the black-haired boy snorted.

"Naruto, why can't you ever be like my handsome Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched angrily. "You are soooo much more stupider than him!"

"Great, now there's a fangirl haunting me," Kagome mumbled.

"The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure no Sato, which is our home. Right now the Hokage is a blonde woman name Tsunade, who…uh, has…gigantic…you-know-whats," Kakashi explained.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "So your leader has big breasts?" she said.

"Yup, Tsunade-baachan has the biggest boobs in shinobi history!" Naruto said, nodding his head rapidly. Kagome sweatdropped as she thought, _Can this guy get any stupider?_

"On with the introduction, please," said Kagome.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you," the pink-haired girl said, holding out her hand. Kagome shook it.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," the raven-haired boy said monotonously. Kagome could hear Sakura's sigh as bubbles of pink hearts swam in her eyes and over her head.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, the sensei of these three," Kakashi said. "I suppose we'll have to take you back to Konoha."

"All right," Kagome said.

Sakura stole a glance at her as they walked back to their home village. _She better not steal Sasuke-kun from me!_ Inner Sakura raged, glaring at her. Sakura could see that Sasuke was curious to know this mysterious girl.

In moments, they reached Konoha. The well hadn't been that far away. "So…can I see this Hokage of yours?" Kagome asked Kakashi.

"Of course. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, let's go," Kakashi said.

"What?! Why do we have to come?!" Naruto whined.

"Because I said so," the silver-haired sensei said.

_Kakashi's silver hair reminds me of Sesshomaru…_

They reached the Hokage tower in mere minutes. Kakashi knocked and a stern voice called from within, "Enter."

They went into the cluttered office. A young woman who looked to be around the age of twenty sat at the desk. "Kakashi, did you find the thing you sensed?" she asked.

"Actually it wasn't a thing…it was a girl," he said.

"A girl?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Is she an enemy spy?"

"Excuse me? Do I look like the type to be sneaking around spying on people while wearing a mask and black clothes?" an offended female voice exclaimed from behind Kakashi.

A girl who looked to be either seventeen or eighteen walked to the front to face her. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "Kakashi, is this who you found?" she asked.

"Yes…she's very talented. She sensed us in the surrounding trees when she scanned the area. And we were stealthy, too," Kakashi admitted.

"Do you know any jutsu?" Tsunade inquired.

"You mean ninja techniques? Nope," Kagome answered.

"Then what are you if you aren't a ninja?"

"Well, duh, nobody knows who I am, but if someone really knows their history around here, they can tell by my _clothes!_" Kagome replied irritably. "Unless you ninja think that your walnut sized brains are bigger than they are."

_Did she just call us stupid?_ Fumed Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

_Hey, my brain's not the size of a walnut!_ Kakashi thought.

_How rude. Didn't even answer my question,_ thought Tsunade.

Kagome sighed. "Guess nobody around here knows what a miko is," she grumbled.

Tsunade gasped. "You're a miko?!" she exclaimed.

Kagome resisted the incredible urge to roll her eyes at the supposed "leader's" stupidity. "Must I repeat myself? I would appreciate it if you just hear me the first time and back the hell off."

Tsunade regained her regal posture and said, "Would you like to help us?"

"Help you how?"

"Konoha has many enemies, and defense is weak right now. We need as many allies as we can get to fight off the intruders and save our home," Tsunade explained. "Especially against a dangerous shinobi named Orochimaru, who is cunning, evil, strong, traitorous, you name it."

Silence fell in the room at Orochimaru's name. Kagome assumed that said name was taboo. "So you want my help? Don't you want to test my skills before you recruit me?" she asked.

"You can go against Kakashi, he's strong enough," she said. "You are dismissed."

X-X

"Inuyasha, what is it? Where has Kagome gone?" Sango asked.

"She fought with Kikyo here…their scents disappear into the well…" Inuyasha said.

"She fought with Kikyo? I hope she survived," Miroku sighed.

"Miroku, Kagome could easily kill Kikyo because of all that training and growing up," Inuyasha said. "I'll check to see if they're in the future." Without any protests, he jumped down the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

When he arrived at the bottom of the well, he looked up and saw the familiar wooden shrine roof. He leaped out of the well with his incredible jumping ability and landed on the edge of the well. He frowned. Kagome's scent faintly surrounded this place. She hadn't been here for months.

_Then where did Kagome and Kikyo go?_ He wondered, jumping back into the well.

He arrived back in the Sengoku Jidai and leaped out. He found them waiting for him. "So was Kagome there, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"No…she hadn't been there for months," Inuyasha answered. "That can only mean one thing."

They all looked at each other, the same thought running through their heads.

_The well had opened a new dimension. And Kagome was in that dimension._

X-X

**Hello, guys! I was just really, really bored, so I came up with yet another story! I know you guys all just want me to finish my previous fics and forget about coming up with new ones, but I simply don't have the heart to.**

**Curiosity Killed An Uchiha will have to wait awhile, those of you who have read it, because chapter three is based on Itachi's memory before, during, and after the Uchiha Massacre.**

**Thank you all very much and goodbye!**

**MF15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is MangaFreak15. Thank you all of you who reviewed, and I bring you the second chapter of **_**Once Caught, Always There, Never Gone**_**. Enjoy! Oh, and I noticed that some of you thought Inuyasha was a little OOC and actually smart for once. I apologize for not writing down that I did make him a little smarter, but it has been three years, after all, and Kagome has some influence on him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha characters, but I wish I did own some of them**

**Pairing: ItachixKagome**

**If you dislike this pairing, please click the back button.**

_Chapter Two_

In the training grounds Team Seven watched as Kakashi faced the mysterious girl they'd found in the forest. "I wonder who'll win?" Sakura whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei, of course!" Naruto said. "That woman looks weak."

"Dobe, that girl is a miko, a legend thought of as a myth because no one has ever truly seen one. And none of us have actually experienced her power beforehand, so we don't know how strong she is," Sasuke said.

"Geez, Sasuke, that's the longest sentence I've heard you speak in a long time," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Shut up, they're fighting!" Sakura hissed.

Kakashi had made the first move. He stood in a guarded stance and threw five kunai at her. Kagome dodged them with ease and did a series of complex flips into a tree. Naruto's jaw dropped. Sakura stared. Sasuke remained indifferent.

"Suiton: Ryukufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi said, performing a sequence of hand seals.

Although there was no water anywhere, a giant dragon rose up and headed for Kagome. "Pathetic…is this really a ninja?" she muttered.

She concentrated on her finger and created her energy whip. With one single fluid motion, she slashed through the dragon and created a barrier to shield herself from the droplets of water that rained down.

"Miko Junsei Bakuha!" she shouted, facing Kakashi with her open palms.

Kakashi's eyes widened, but before he could move, a huge blast of sizzling pink chi descended on his frozen form. "Holy crap!" Naruto and Sakura gasped.

Even Sasuke was amazed. The girl was indeed quite powerful. _No wonder she's a miko, she could beat all of us any day,_ he thought. His eyes wandered further down her body from her face and alluring blue eyes. _And she's got a nice body, too._ He shook his head, snapping out of his perverted thoughts.

However, when the dust cleared, there was a charred piece of wood on the ground. Neither Kakashi nor Kagome were in sight. _Kawarimi!_ the three thought. They shuddered as they stared at the burnt wood on the ground. _Scary,_ they thought.

Kagome sensed the real Kakashi hiding in the trees. "Come out, Kakashi, you can't hide from me," she growled. She created her energy whip again and aimed it at the place where Kakashi was.

The silver haired Jounin barely managed to dodge her attack. Where he once stood, there was a smoking hole in the branch. _I'm in some serious shit._

"Chidori!"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow when Kakashi charged at her with some bright, chirpy lightning attack. She raised a strong barrier and Kakashi slammed into it. He fell over backwards, the weird lightning disappearing from his hand.

_She repelled the Chidori? _thought Sasuke in shock.

"Ugh…" Kakashi groaned. That barrier was like a giant boulder of steel. He sat up, his head pounding. _Might as well use the Sharingan._

He was about to pull up his Hitai-ate, but Kagome moved first, grabbing his wrists and twisting his arms behind his back. "One move and I'll break your arms," Kagome warned.

Kakashi moved and Kagome snapped his arm bones. Or so she thought. Kakashi turned into a log. _Kawarimi again?_ Sakura thought.

Kagome seemed to be irritated. "Fine, be that way," she said, unsheathing her second sword. "My Tenseiga will be more than a match for you."

Kakashi appeared behind her and held a kunai to her neck. She, however, was unfazed by this and rotated her sword so the tip was aimed for Kakashi. The Jounin barely registered what was happening as she plunged Tenseiga into his stomach, pushing it all the way through and slicing out one side.

"Kakashi-sensei!" screamed Naruto and Sakura, horrified at what Kagome had just done.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. There was no blood on her blade, nor were there any visible, blood-gushing wounds from Kakashi's body. Naruto and Sakura gasped when Kakashi got up from his fallen position.

"Your sword's not normal…it didn't kill me," Kakashi stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes this time. "Well, I couldn't kill you because you're only testing my skills. And I say I surpass you, so will your Hokage give me one of those hitai-ates?" she asked.

"Why didn't your sword kill Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke inquired.

Kagome regarded him coldly. "What business is it of yours?" she countered, sheathing the Tenseiga.

"No normal sword can do that," Sasuke said.

"The Tenseiga was given to me by a friend of mine, who trained me in swordsmanship. It is a sword that saves lives, not kill them. This sword cannot kill," she explained.

"I'll be giving my report to the Hokage now, so all four of you are dismissed," Kakashi said, poofing away. Kagome looked at the spot he'd been a moment before.

"How does he do that?"

The unexpected question caught Sasuke off guard. "It's a jutsu of instant transportation to any place you want to go," he answered.

"Oh…"

And with her question answered, Kagome began to walk away, aware of three pairs of eyes drilling into her back. "You know I'm aware that all three of you are staring at me?" she said, not looking back nor stopping.

Sakura and Naruto blushed at being caught and quickly looked away while Sasuke averted his gaze to something else. Kagome disappeared into the trees, leaving Team Seven alone.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said, walking off.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, getting up to run and cling to her crush. "Um…don't you think we…uh…should train together?"

Sasuke roughly shook her off. "Don't follow me, Sakura. I don't like you in that way," he said rudely, walking ahead.

"But, Sasuke-KUUUUUN!" the pink-haired girl whined, catching up to him and latching on to his arm.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in a threatening tone of voice, turning his angry, touch-me-and-die glare to her. She quickly shrunk away, letting go of him, for she was afraid.

"But…but, Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled. "We…are meant for each other…aren't we?"

"For the last time, Sakura, no," he growled. He quickly left, wanting to get away from her annoying presence. That bitchy, pink-haired leech was so obsessed with him it wasn't even funny. She even stalked him.

_Now, where's Kagome?_ He thought, scanning the crowd for the familiar silver haori top and blue hakamas. In those clothes, she easily stood out from the regular shinobi and Konoha civilians. Not to mention she had a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back while two swords were tucked to her side by a blue sash.

He walked further, trying to find the mysterious girl whom had caught his interests.

_Tch, that Sasuke, he's looking for me…why, though? Why would he come looking for me? I'm not an interesting specimen to be examined by some avenger with hair like a duck's ass…_Kagome thought, watching Sasuke weave through the crowd from the rooftops.

"Saaaaaasukeeeee-kuuuuuuuunnnnn!!!!!!" screamed Sasuke's millions of fangirls as he passed by. He promptly ignored them with an impassive face.

Frustrated with her disappearance, and having a crowd of insane, crazy, screaming fangirls on his tail, Sasuke wanted to destroy something.

He jumped on to a roof and raced across them to get away from his fans as quickly as he could. The screams and chants were left behind as he jumped from roof to roof.

As he ran, he felt someone's eyes on him. And instantly, he stopped running. It was _her_. She was gazing at him with those deep blue eyes. He shivered, but he wasn't cold or frightened. It was just that those eyes were so…so soulful. Like they could see through him.

"Why did you come looking for me?" she asked.

"I have a question I need an answer to, about you," he replied.

"What is the question?"

"How are you so strong? We know you're not a ninja, and that you're a miko, but a miko does not usually wield swords, especially life-giving ones, nor does a miko wear garbs of those colors," Sasuke somehow…blurted out.

Kagome was quiet. Then she said, "That is private information. Please do not pry into my past."

"No, don't hide yourself," Sasuke said suddenly. Kagome stared at him, coldness swimming in her eyes. Yet something flashed, an emotion Sasuke often felt, but never showed.

Loneliness.

She sighed. "Can I trust you?" she whispered.

He nodded, but only slightly. She turned away from him, and began to walk away, gesticulating for him to follow her. Sasuke understood the beckon of her hand, and started off.

They reached the wall that surrounded Konoha. Kagome easily leaped over in, disappearing over it in a flash. Sasuke climbed up the wall, using chakra to stick his feet on it. He joined her in a few moments.

Kagome walked to the well, where they'd found her. "Why all the way out here?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not from this world. I may be a miko, but I traveled with a kitsune, whom I adopted as my son, name Shippo, a demon slayer name Sango, who wields a giant boomerang made of demon bone, a lecherous Buddhist monk named Miroku, and a half-demon named Inuyasha, who had a sword called Tetsusaiga," she explained quietly.

"A half demon who wields a sword? A demon slayer?" Sasuke was downright puzzled, but then again, what did he really know about this girl and her past?

"Yes…please do not tell anyone what I have told you. I shall return shortly," she said, swinging over the edge of the well and jumping in.

Scared that for a moment she'd broken a bone, he had to shield his eyes from the bright blue glow that erupted from the depths of the well. When he looked back in, Kagome was gone.

_What the hell? Did she just disappear?_ Sasuke swung over and jumped in too, but no blue light came for him. Nothing happened. _How did she do it?_ he wondered, climbing out of the well.

X-X

Inuyasha sat in the branches of the Goshinboku, watching the well. _Where did Kagome go if she wasn't in her time? Sango and Miroku have this super stupid theory that the well opened a new di…dimurnshuk for Kagome to pass into._

As if interrupting his thoughts, a bright blue glow flashed from the well. Inuyasha leaped down, ready to confront Kagome if she came up.

"Looks like I made it back…"

The voice was totally, utterly, incredibly, not-so-disbelievingly familiar. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, as the time traveling teenager climbed out of the well.

"Hi, Inuyasha," she said.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha had gone to her side and hugged her. "Where'd you go, Kagome? You didn't go back to your era," he whispered. "And Sango and Miroku have a dumb idea that the well sent you to some new alien durmunshen."

Kagome looked at him blankly. Then she burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny? Miroku's stupid idea?" Inuyasha demanded.

"A-alien d-d-dimension!" Kagome was laughing uncontrollably. When she calmed down enough to speak properly, she said, "I didn't go into an alien dimension! The well sent me to a new era that's slightly different than this one. That era has people called ninjas in it. And they're nice…"

"Well, it appears that you didn't get killed in that other dimunshen, wench," Inuyasha snorted.

Steam billowed from Kagome's ears and she was about to punish him for the latter comment, but…

Suddenly the well flashed blue again.

A second later an angry voice cursed, "Now where the fuck did this demented well transport me to?"

Kagome was too shocked to say anything. When the familiar brunette head appeared over the edge of the well, she said uncertainly, as if it were a question, "Sasuke?"

X-X

He glared at the well. Why? Yes, indeed, why would someone like Uchiha Sasuke glare at a well? Because the fucking stupid well would not let him through to the same place where Kagome had gone.

Frustrated mentally because this was something that tried the thin threads of the Uchiha's patience, Sasuke tried jumping in one more time. Nothing happened. He just landed at the bottom of the well, kicking up a small cloud of dust.

"Fuck this old piece of shit," he swore angrily.

He looked at the bottom to find something to amuse himself because he was tired from climbing up the walls of the well and then jumping back down again.

There was nothing that caught his interest. However, before he could return to his spot next to the well in the world above, the well flashed blue and Sasuke felt himself being pulled into the dimension of time. It felt like he was floating in water.

When the sensation stopped and he landed back on dirt floor, he looked up to see what had happened. Instead of the light forest canopy that let you see bits of the sun and sky, he saw clear blue sky right above him.

"Now where the fuck did this demented well transport me to?" he growled angrily.

He noticed the vines draped over the sides of the well and he helped himself climb up the sides. When he appeared over the edge, he noticed one thing was different.

Where he ended up was nowhere like the Konoha Forest at all.

"Sasuke?"

He turned his brunette head towards the sound of the familiar and surprised voice. Obsidian eyes clashed with brilliant aqua-blue and molten amber.

"Kagome, who the fuck is this guy and how do you know him?" a man with long white hair and two…things on top of his head asked.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude, he's one of the people I met in the other dimension," Kagome reprimanded the half demon…er, thing.

She walked over to him and helped him out of the well. "How did you get here?" she asked.

The Uchiha wondered, _How did I get here?_

"Don't know how," he answered.

Inuyasha eyed him distastefully. His hair was black and stuck up in the back like a bird's ass. Those deep, cold obsidian eyes concealed a painful past that he wished to forget. He wore some kind of shiny metal plate on cloth on his forehead. He had a circular high collar blue shirt and khaki shorts with bandages on his legs and a pouch strapped on his right leg. He wore weird blue sandal shoes. Inuyasha had seen a fan on his back, the top half red and the bottom half white.

"Who the hell are you?" he blurted out.

The human regarded him with a furtive glance. "Uchiha Sasuke," he replied warily.

"Guys, cut it out. Inuyasha, can't you be nice for once?" Kagome said.

"But that guy just came out of the well, Kagome! How do I know he's not after your life?! Inuyasha shouted.

"If I was going to kill her, wouldn't I have tried to attack rather than let her help me up?" the Uchiha said dryly. This inhuman guy was kind of stupid, in his opinion.

"That's true, Sasuke. He's not after my life, Inuyasha. Even if he was, he wouldn't be able to take it. I have Tenseiga and Teikiatsu, remember?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha snorted and began to walk away. "Come on, Kagome. The others are waiting for you. They're worrying their heads off," he said. "And you, Ucheeha Sazgay, can come if you want."

"It's Uchiha Sasuke, and fine," he grumbled, following the two. Kagome shot an apologetic look at him as she walked beside the half demon.

They arrived at the village in a few moments. Inuyasha called, "Oi, Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kagome's back!"

Instantly three shapes burst out of a hut and ran towards Kagome.

One was a woman wearing a pink and white striped kimono with a green skirt that went down to her ankles, carrying a huge boomerang. Another was a man wearing black and purple robes and carried a staff. The last…was a child with a bushy tail and fox paws.

"Kagome-okaasan!" the child squealed, leaping into Kagome's waiting warms.

"Shippo! Were you worried about me?" she asked, cuddling the fox demon. He clung to her to make sure she was real.

The woman and the man stopped. "Inuyasha, who's that behind you?" they both asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome hugged them both, but felt the familiar sensation of Miroku's hand creeping southwise. Angrily she pulled away and slapped him hard on the cheek while Sango whacked him on the head with her boomerang.

Sasuke sweatdropped at their actions. "Are they always like that?" he asked.

"That lecherous monk won't ever change," Inuyasha answered gruffly.

"Anyways, you guys were right. The well opened a new dimension in time and I was transported to it. This boy you see came from that dimension. His name is Uchiha Sasuke," Kagome said, introducing the three to him.

"Hello, I'm Sango. Nice to meet you," the demon slayer said, smiling.

"My name is Miroku," the monk said, holding out his hand to shake. Sasuke hesitantly took it and shook it.

"And I'm Shippo!" piped up the child in Kagome's arms.

An old woman came out of the hut. "Kagome, ye are back?" she said, walking slowly up to them.

"Hello, Kaede. This is Uchiha Sasuke. The well opened a new dimension and he came from it. I was transported into that new dimension," Kagome said for the third time.

"Kagome, were you fighting with Kikyo?" Inuyasha brought up the subject abruptly.

The air was suddenly thick with tension. Kagome cast her eyes downward so her bangs shielded her eyes. Sasuke assumed that this was a taboo subject for her.

"Yes…" her answer was so quiet, so dark, so empty…Sasuke barely caught it. "And…I killed her…"

The pain was suddenly so evident in the Inuyasha's eyes; Kagome flinched when she looked into them. "But only because…she tried to kill me," she whispered.

"So Kikyo's finally dead?" Miroku said.

Kagome nodded. "Her ashes and bones disappeared into the well with me, but they weren't there when I returned," she replied.

"Kagome, why don't you tell us what happened when we go back inside the hut? I'm sure your friend knows a lot about the era the well threw you into," Sango said.

"All right. Come on, Sasuke," Kagome sighed, turning to the hut. She didn't know if she could bear facing Inuyasha anymore after killing his former love. _Well, that rotten old clay pot deserved it,_ she thought darkly.

They headed inside Kaede's hut so Kagome could tell her brief tale of what happened when she appeared in the ninja era.

X-X

**Hi guys! How did you like this chapter? Was it good? I made it kind of long because I like long chapters now. Please review and don't just put me or this story on your alerts and favorites. I'll be happy if you review. Thank you very much and Happy New Year!!!!**

_Suiton: Ryukufu no Jutsu – Water Style: Dragon Waterfall Technique_

_Miko Junsei Bakuha – Priestess Pure Blast_

_Kawarimi no Jutsu – Replacement Technique_

_Chidori – One Thousand Birds_

_Sharingan – Copying Mirror Wheel Eye_

_Okaasan - Mother_

**MF15**


End file.
